The Lost Raiders
by mikeslikb
Summary: Original story A group of kids meet each other and have crazy experiences as they learn to live lives of crime.


**The Lost Raiders**

A/N: First off, this is in an original story. My character Tiena, her name is pronounced TEE-EN-AY. Iaine's name is pronounced EYE-ANE-AY. Originally my story is written differently, but I'm going with this idea.

Summary(story in general): A group of kids, all from different lives somehow find each other.

_So, diary, I sit here... I can't really tell you where I am because that could lead them to find me and that wouldn't be so good, considering the situation. So, what am I thinkin' about? Besides writing this... the past. Wow, thinking about that one word makes me feel so many emotions. Happiness, first of all. But, I also feel sadness, regret, not as much but it's there. I feel like I wanna laugh, cry, fight, kill, love, kiss, and so many other things that I can't remember in this one sentence. _

_I think about my life and how much it changed. How I believe that I wasn't suppose to live the life I was originally living and how everything that happened was meant to be. The person I think about the most is Abel. I don't think, if I live long enough to meet new people, that I'll ever meet someone like him. So funny. It all started with him and I. I met him first and I'll never forget that day..._

**She smiled and shakes her head as she looks up from writing and thinks about the past. She is sitting on a tree branch, with the leaves covering the branches and hiding her from the manhunt out looking for her. **

**She begins to reminisce to the day that her life changed forever. The day she changed her life forever.**

She is awoken by the screams of a woman down the hall from her bedroom. The screams are distant from her large bedroom, but loud enough to be heard in her room. She's just a scared little girl. No matter how many times she will be put through this, it will always scare her. She realized that it's best to just stay in her room when her father is down the hall raping some new woman that his people found on the street.

She crawls her little body out of her king-sized bed and walks over to the large french doors leading out to the balcony. She opens the doors and lets the sound of the rain into her room, along with the breeze of the warm summer night. She walks out onto the balcony and lets the rain drop fall on her white nightgown. She looks over the edge and out at the city.

The crime of the city is so vivid, even from where she stood. She smiles at the sight of people running around in the streets. The city is dark besides the street lights and the lights of the buildings. She can see her father's people, agents, surrounding her house. She shakes her head at the sight of them in their black suits and black sunglasses at three in the morning.

She walks back into her room and reaches under her mattress and pulls out a large knife. She is breathing heavily. She's nervous. She can still hear the screams of that woman her father is violating. She slowly opens the door to her room and looks out. There are two guards standing in front of her father's room. They just look straight ahead. She tiptoes across the hall to her brother's room. He's sleeping. She reaches into his drawer and pulls out some of his cloths. She puts them on over her nightgown and grabs his hat before she kisses him on the head.

She goes over to the doors out to his balcony. Her black cloths make her almost invisible to the agents surrounding her house. She climbs over the banister around the balcony and drops to the grass.

There is a guard standing under a tree. He is facing away from the house. She gets down on the ground and crawls around the wet grass toward him. She sneaks up to him slowly. She stands. She's trembling. She raises up the knife and prays that he doesn't scream. She stabs him right in the back of the neck. She makes a nerving sound and drops to his knees. She can't believe what she has just done.

After he falls to the ground, she pulls his gun out from the case. She puts the knife in the waist of her pants. She checks to make sure the gun is loaded and takes it off of the safety, something she learned how to do while watching the agents every time someone snuck onto the property. She sneaks past two or three guards before she makes it to a gate. She turns the gun around and smashes the agent guarding the gate, knocking him out cold. She then climbs over the fence to her freedom.

_That was frightening. I never killed anyone before. I've ran away before, assaulted my father's agents and my father to escape, but this one I thought for weeks. No way I wanted to be stuck in that torture chamber. I just figured, heck my mom took off when she could, why can't I do the same? And actually, I didn't even kill anyone that night. He survived being stabbed. I was happy to find that out. But just when I felt like I had freedom, in actuality, one might agree that I was now farther from freedom than when I was stuck living at home. _

_Now, diary, I'm remembering the rest of that night. So memorable... so crazy as well. This is where I finally meet Abel..._

She's walking down the warm, humid, wet street. She can hear gun shots and police sirens. She holds her gun in her pocket, she holds it close. She looks around her. She keeps telling herself, "Don't let your guard down for ONE seconds,"

As she continues down this dark, somewhat deserted street, an old car pulls aside her.

"Hey beautiful, looking for some fun?"

She turns her head and gives the guy a dirty look. "...No." she says before she continues looking straight ahead.

He isn't the only guy in the car, there are three other, one in the passenger's seat and two others in the back.

"Ah, come on sweety, my friends and I wanna take you out on a date." the other laugh while he talks.

She doesn't stop once and just keeps walking. "Beat it scumbag!"

"Oh, she's got a dirty mouth... maybe daddy should wash it out with soap."

The 'daddy' remark hit her hard. She stopped in the middle of the side walk, then he stopped his car. She turned to them. She whipped out her gun and pointed it straight at him. "Do you not understand FUCK OFF?!" she yelled.

The guys looked nervous... for a second.

"And do you not understand GET IN THE CAR?!" the driver asked as his guys pulled out their gun and pointed them at her.

Now she was the nervous one. She didn't know what to do. There was an alley behind her. She looked at them. She quickly pulled the trigger once and turned and ran as fast she could down the alley way. No one was hit by her bullet, but the driver back his car up and then pulled into the alley, speeding toward her.

She ran as fast as she could as the car caught up with her. The guys in the back seat stuck their heads out the window and shot their guns off, toward her but not meant to hit her. Why would they kill a girl they wanted to rape?

He speeds up and finally bumps her over, stopping his car so not to trail over her. She falls the dirty, wet ground and drops her gun feet away from her. She crawls to get it while the guys all get out of the car.

She finally reaches her gun when the driver comes up and kicks it even further away. She turns over and looks at him. He smiles evilly at her. She's breathing heavily. She's scared.

"Now, come on sweety. I ain't gonna kill ya. Don't make me hurt ya, though." he says putting hand down to her.

"Don't fuckin' touch me!" she yells slapping his hand.

"You bitch!" he yells, smacking her hard in the face. She is thrown over on her side. "Now come on!" he yells picking her up.

She screams "No!" over and over and grabs her knife that she put at her waist. He carries her over to the car when she stabs him in the back four times really quickly. He yells out in pain and falls to his knees, dropping her.

"Boss!" one of the three yells.

She stands up as the 'boss' falls to the ground unconscious.

"Shoot her!" another yells as he runs over to his boss.

She looks at the guy as he points his gun and aims for her head. Suddenly three guns shots are heard and the three guys fall to the ground, bleeding from their heads. She looks shocked and confused. She looks around.

Two boys, holding guns come walking toward her from behind the car. One boy has long, black hair and brown eyes, wearing a leather jacket and jeans. The other boy has blonde spiked hair, with a headbandaround his head and wearing a tight reddish shirt and chains around his black low cut shorts.

The dark haired one walks toward her. She's scared. "Hey, are you alright?" he asks bending down.

She's breathing heavily and nods. "Y-y-yeah." she says standing up.

"Are they dead?" the dark haired kid as the blonde as he checks their bodies.

"I'd say so." he laughs.

She looks at the bodies all laying in front of the car. She then remembers her gun and runs over to get it.

"Hey, where are you going little girl?" he asks.

Suddenly she shoots at him and purposely misses, hitting the left headlight of the car. He jumps over to the side. "Whoa! What the heck are you doing?" he yells.

She rushes over to him and gives him a punch in the face. "Don't ever call me a 'little girl'!" she yells.

_Yeah, I know it was bitchy of me to shoot at him and then punch him in the face right after he saved my life but I had to keep my cool. I couldn't let him think that I was just a poor defenseless 'little girl'! I had to stay tough. I mean come on, I was almost raped and murdered... even though they saved my life, how did I know they weren't lookin' to steal me from those other assholes? I did apologize for it later anyway. So, that was Abel. The other kid was his friend Kobra, one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. _

_Me and Abel didn't get along that well, and I stuck with them for the rest of the night. They went through the guys pockets, took their money and then their car. Also, they told me that if I ever kill someone to take their ID so that it's harder to identify and gives you more time to get away with it. _

_So I hung out with Abel and Kobra and they took me to get some food. No way was I gonna tell them that I was really some rich girl. But they did ask about my family. I told them that I ran away from home... which is the truth but that was it. Abel said that his parents had thrown him out and Kobra lived with his mom just outside of the city. He even took us to stay there for the night. But after that, we had to go. _

_But that isn't the end... haha, not even close, diary. I wasn't in the slightest way prepared for the next guy to come into our lives._


End file.
